The orc's sprite
by Wolfkins
Summary: This was inspired by my love of orcs and elves and other strange creatures of Skyrim but my own little take on a strange, adventurous love story. This is my first story on here so please be gentle with me! Comments are welcomed :) Also, still working on a better title...
1. Chapter 1

Face creased, he groaned miserably, a shaky hand pressed tightly to the gaping wound in his chest.

"It's going to be ok." she soothed with a saddened smile, gently prying his bloodied hand away and replacing it with her own.

The bite wound was the worst of it but beyond that there were deep claw marks almost as long as her arm, leaving no doubt he'd been attacked by a griffin. Grimm stared up at the sprite through a haze as her palm began to glow, mesmerized by her lively green eyes which danced and sparkled beautifully. If he was dying it would be as a happy man.

"It's going to hurt just a little." she warned as the bleeding slowly subsided and the skin began weaving and sewing itself back together like an invisible needle. "I'm sorry." she grimaced when he hissed in pain.

How cruel, she thought, that the mending should be painful as well but there was no help for that. The damage sustained was too great for his body to heal on its own.

Grimm didn't quite know what to think of the creature above him, the very race he was tasked with hunting day after day. That was his job, assigned directly to his people from the overlord himself; eliminate the sprites, fairies and elfs; no questions, no deviations. But yet there she was hovering over him, using her own life force to pull him back from the cold hand of death and gods she was as beautiful as an angel. Until he saw her Grimm had been certain he was going to die, alone and shivering in the middle of the forest. Somewhat fitting, he'd thought, having left so very many bodies behind to do the very same thing.

The sprites' already pallid skin began to pale further as the energy flowed out of her and into the ash-grey orc sprawled out before her on the forest floor. He was a killer and though she knew it well there was no denying what the gods had created her for, healing. Fennix hadn't been created to judge who deserved to live and die and had been unable to leave him lying in a pool of his own blood. She'd tried to force herself to walk by, he was a monster after all, but hadn't made it five feet before being pulled back as if there were a literal rope around her middle. The gods would have to deal with his soul later.

Grimm sighed as the deep throbbing in his chest began to subside feeling like he could breathe for the first time in what felt like hours. The wounds were slowly vanishing, leaving only little pools and streaks of dried blood behind to show they'd ever been there. The sprite would be leaving soon and vanishing into the eve, his life the only proof that she'd ever been there. Unabashedly he reached up and ran his grubby fingers through her long, black locks, feeling more conflicted than he'd ever been in his forty years of life. The next day he would be tasked to hunt her kind again, he was alive after all and that was his job. But how could he after this, after being saved by the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen? His heart skipped a beat when the white glow subsided and her hand withdrew, she was leaving.

With a last look at his now passive face the sprite smiled softly and trailed her fingers tips down his cheek, feeling less of an urgency to get away from him than she should have. There was no doubt he would pursue her in the morn, the orcs being one of the most violent creatures the gods had created but he felt _different _than he had before.

"Wait," he croaked, grabbing her hand almost desperately when she turned to go. "Your name…"

"Fennix." she whispered, red lips curving into a smile, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later

He watched Fennix from the treeline as she sunbathed on the lily pad, her pale skin glistening from the water that splashed her now and then as it gently swayed with the breeze. It was all he could do to quelch the predatory desire building up inside as he watched her lovely form, naked as she was and completely at his mercy. Grimm had no intention of harming her but gods she was laid out like a meal on a platter and he longed to climb atop the lily pad and have his way with the woman he had come to think of as _his _sprite. It wasn't helping any, knowing that he'd be chasing her down since she would assume Grimm was there to kill her, a fair assumption by all rights. The orc loved the chase more than anything but this time it was different, Fennix was his mate...or would be anyway.

But as he stared longingly at the sprite he found he was at a loss on what to do next. How was he going to approach her without scaring the hell out of her? Harder yet, how would he convince her that his intentions were good?

Fennix opened her eyes, quite suddenly feeling the creeping sensation that she was not alone. When the twig snapped she bolted upright, gasping when the lily pad tilted and almost toppled her into the water, eyes scanning the woodland around her. She spotted the orc almost immediately, his ashy skin standing out from the greens and browns of her woodland home like a sore thumb. Her body began to tremble when their eyes met, killer and prey, mind reeling for what to do.

"Please don't run." Grimm called, stepping clear of the trees and onto the sandy bank as his sprite hastily pulled on her slightly wet dress. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture which seemed to be doing little to help. Her poise, the darting eyes, body tilting to the right; everything pointed to her running.

What am I going to do, Fennix fretted, naturally and rightfully terrified of the orc warrior, certain he _was _intending to hurt her. Could she make it back to her hut? He was likely fast but was also very large so it may have been possible to outrun him and there was a small pond separating them. Without another thought she dove into the water, swam the short way to the side and kicking up sand, took off towards her small hut. She heard him call out, though not what he'd said, followed by a sizely splash and knew he was in pursuit. She was going to die, idiotically she'd let her guard down and in that short time allowed herself to be prey.

Grimm caught up with his sprite just as she reached her hut and thrust his arm inside the door to prevent her from closing it. Fennix screamed when the door swung back into her from his momentum, filling the doorway with his dark, menacing form and shoving her into the wall behind unintentionally.

"Gods I'm sorry." he huffed, winded from the swim, he was no swimmer.

Grimm reached out to comfort Fennix as she put a hand to the back of her head wincing but she quickly ducked away and retreated across the room. For as little as she was the sprite was quite fast. He gently closed the door, reading the flighty look in her eyes and fearing she'd run from the house if given the chance. The last thing he wanted to do was keep chasing his dainty little sprite around and risk hurting her further.

"What do you want?" Fennix cried out, heart beating out a jagged rhythm.

Her eyes darted to and fro looking for something, anything to use as a weapon. Finding nothing, the sprites eyes drifted back towards the door and over the orc, the dominating force blocking her escape. A smile crept onto Grimm's lips when he saw her eyes widen in surprise and knew she had recognized him.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he began, hands out before him. "I swear it."

Fennix floundered staring at the orc. She shouldn't have been as shocked as she was that after what she'd done for him he had still come after her, but she was. Perhaps shock wasn't the right word, she was...hurt. The ache emanating from her chest astonished her, why had she thought he would be different? Because unlike the others she'd saved his life? No, that had been too much to hope for, orcs were all the same...vile beasts. Fennix didn't believe his lies for a moment, if he wasn't there to hurt her there would be no reason for him to have pursued.

"Why _are _you here then?" she played along, meeting his inky black eyes.

What did he say? He couldn't just out with it that he wanted her for his mate, to take her home and make a family. It sounded ludicrous even in his own mind and mayhap it was. Hell Grimm had never even considered truly settling down before that day but he'd been unable to escape the notion since.

"To protect you."

That wasn't the half of it but it was true. Fennix would only be harmed over his dead body and perhaps not even then if he tried hard enough. The sprite tilted her head to the side as she appraised him, waiting for a smile or a laugh to belie his deception, but nothing came.

"Protect me." Fennix said slowly, bouncing the words around in her head. The only conclusion she came to was that he was a "Liar." she growled.

Grimm nodded, it served him right that his past deeds, or more accurately his recently given up deeds, would overshadow this moment.

"I don't blame you for thinking that Fennix but it's true. I'm going to take you somewhere safe where no hunter will find you."

Was this a bloody joke, she wondered, still studying his face intently. He appeared a hardened man, with a stubborn set jaw and his eyes conveyed the wisdom of age and endurance. Why was he standing before her with such blatant lies? Did it give him pleasure to torture his victims before slaughtering them? They were even sicker than she'd thought.

"And just why would you do that?" Fennix demanded, crossing her arms over her chest to hide the tremors. She didn't want to appear weak.

"Because you saved my life."

It was a weak answer but he couldn't just blurt out 'because I'm in love with you'. She wouldn't believe him and worse yet may laugh him back to whence he came. Grimm could hardly believe it himself.

"Well I don't need protecting...not that I believe you anyway." she added with a scowl.

She wasn't some naive little sprite to fall for such things. Fennix had been on her own for a good three years after her village had decided its people would be safer on their own. That way if one was found they wouldn't be able to trace him or her back to a village and wipe everyone out. It was a lonely existence, living by yourself, only for yourself and sharing your life with no one. It made sense in one way so that their race could continue but what was the sense of living if you didn't enjoy it?

The orc grinned, baring his great-teeth, and chuckled a little at the sprites stubbornness and also at himself for how soft he'd gone, admiring the angry pout on her ruby lips. Grimm had been married once nearly two decades before and though he'd cared for her, his heart had never beat like it did for this woman; which was probably why she'd left him.

"If I could find you any hunter could." he told her matter-of-factly. "It's only a matter of time seeing as how Nevareth has been widening our search parameters and your hut is right on the outer edge."

The orc crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned back against the door with a sigh, as if to convey that his point had been unarguably made.

"I can take care of myself." Fennix huffed, anger beginning to override her fear. "And don't think for a moment that I believe you're here to protect me."

It was a little humorous, in Grimm's eyes at least, the two of them facing off, soaked to the bone and still dripping. It wasn't quite how he'd imagined their first meeting. Still he couldn't help but admire the way her dress clung to her voluptuous breasts and the curves of her body. He badly longed to push her soft curls aside and mark her neck with his great-teeth, among other things.

"I want you to leave." she continued hotly, detesting the way his eyes traveled her body. She was feeling like a rabbit in the shadow of a hungry wolf. His great-teeth were a bit smaller than most of his people but they could still do much damage.

"I'll go...when you've packed a bag." the orc replied with a grin, eyebrow cocked in challenge.

"I don't know why you're trying to trick me into coming with you but it won't work!" Fennix snapped, nostrils flaring in frustration.

"Then you'll go with nothing but the clothes on your back, little as they are." he added, recalling that she hadn't had time to retrieve her small clothes. "You're coming with me." Grimm hadn't intended for it to come out as a growl but his sweet little sprite was driving his predator instincts wild.

And just like that Fennix's anger dissipated and was replaced by a cold dread. Was he taking her to the overlord himself instead of just killing her outright? Gods above, what would they do to her? Torture of course, make an example of her stupidity or mayhap to spur their men on with a show of victory. There was no other reason for him to keep Fennix alive. In her mind it was the only logical explanation.

"I've done you no wrong." Grimm's heart ached when his sprite burst into tears and fought the urge to literally run across the room to hold her. "Why would you take me to the overlord?" It was a fate worse than death. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

His mouth dropped open, stunned into silence for a very long minute.

"What? No! I would never take you to Nevareth." unable to help himself he took a few steps closer but stopped when the sprite looked up sharply and scurried away further and into the corner. "I'm taking you to my home."

"You're taking me to your village, an _orc _village?" she wept, futilely wiping at her tears. "They'll kill me on sight."

"I don't live in a village Fennix or near anyone really." he smiled a little, thinking how surprised she would be to see that his seclusion would make her cottage look like it was in the middle of a bustling town.

"If you're trying to pay me back for saving your life you'll leave me be." she said as evenly as her voice would allow.

How was he going to explain his intentions without saying the words and making her think he was crazy as well as evil? Grimm sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm not here to pay you back, there's no way to do that, not really. I want to keep you safe Fennix. The only killing I'll ever do again is to protect you and to feed us, I swear it." Grimm vowed, crossing his chest and looking skyward.

A small gasp escaped the sprite, shocked by the conviction in his voice and feeling hard pressed not to buy into what had to have been a ploy. No one just about faced like that, the world just didn't work that way no matter what story his eyes told. Finding herself at a loss for words Fennix slowly shook her head. She didn't know why the orc was going to such great lengths to lure her along instead of just using the brute strength he obviously possessed in his muscular body but she wasn't going to fall prey.

"How about this," he offered, noticing that her arms were no longer crossed in anger but hugging her body for warmth, "you put on some dry clothes and I'll start a fire. Then we'll talk, just talk."

Fennix eyed him suspiciously before deciding that she was freezing and if he'd wanted to violate her, the thin material of her current dress wouldn't stop him anyway. Putting on some fresh small clothes however might help. Staying up against the wall she slowly edged her way across the room, around the hearth and to her bedroom where she hastily scurried inside and locked the door. Grimm smiled and shook his head when his ears detected the sound of wood being drug across the floor and realized she was blocking the door from the inside. He wished she wasn't so frightened of him but gods she was adorable despite that. He wasn't worried that she would get out, he'd done his scouting and knew there were no windows on that side of the cottage.

As the orc worked at the fire Fennix peeled off her wet dress, letting it fall to the floor to land with a squish. Even with the precautions she'd taken to block the door she still didn't feel safe and rushed to dry herself off. Then she pulled on some fresh small clothes, a top and some short trousers. It felt safer with more layers of clothing on, even if it just protected her from his roaming eyes. What was she going to do? If Grimm had his heart set on taking her, there was little she could do about it. She was no match for his strength and fleeing had its own set of problems, like running right into more hunters. It seemed like the gifts her people had received from the gods were nothing more than a curse in disguise. That was the reason Nevareth was hunting the woodland people, calling them abominations just because their natural powers were stronger than his dark arts.

The crackling of the fire drew a very reluctant sprite out of her bedroom and back into Grimm's sights. He had removed his boots and shirt to dry by the fire and was sitting a short ways away from it in hopes Fennix would feel comfortable enough to sit beside it. Her eyes searched the room warily but seeing no better options that still warmed her, sat as far away from him as possible hugging her knees to her chest. He wasn't sure how she'd survived on her own, whether she'd just been lucky thus far or if _he'd _lucked upon the one day she'd let her guard down. Watching the sprite, her eyes watching him, ever wary, he decided it was he who'd lucked out. There was no way she'd survived the three years of hunting by accident.

"How did you find me?" she wondered aloud, ignoring his prying eyes. His eyes almost felt like entities of their own, appraising, asking silent questions and getting answers from body language alone.

Grimm smiled, genuinely proud of his accomplishment.

"It wasn't easy, you left little in the way of a trail but I can be very _persuasive _in jogging the memories of other woodland creatures." he replied with a wink.

"What did you do to them?!" Fennix demanded, fist curling, both angered and horrified.

Her eyes roamed over the beast before her, the hard lines of his body, as he watched her with his hands clasped over his knees, dark hair pulled back into a tail. The gods had certainly created him to be a killer...could he possibly be more though?

"I let them live and gave them the true search parameters."

Her mouth dropped open and she blinked at Grimm, clearly torn on whether to believe him or not. Was he lying to try and earn her trust or had he truly helped her fellow refugees?

"I'm not saying that I believe you but why would you do that, turn against your own people, for _me_?"

"I told you already little bird, so that I can keep you safe."

Grimm eyed the beautiful blush on her cheeks and chest that he'd given her, wishing he could be closer and give her more.

"That is what you _say _you want to do but you have not stated the why of it." Fennix replied firmly, refusing to be derailed by his sweet talk.

The orc frowned and hesitated while he considered what he should and shouldn't say. He didn't think he could bear his sprite laughing at his sentiments, especially when he was so unused to having them. Grimm's sentiments had never gone beyond 'I care for you', even to his former wife. He had desired women, thought them lovely and attractive but they had never put a fire in his chest. But Fennix had likely heard many of the same things he was feeling, as lovely as she was so his could come across as disingenuine.

"The why matters not, only the want and the how are important."

She was unconvinced, seeing clearly in his eyes that he was hiding something. But what?

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

He smiled solemnly and and leaned a bit closer to the fire, watching as it danced in her eyes.

"I don't believe I ever asked."


	3. Chapter 3

Fennix slowly eked open her bedroom door and peeked out into the waning firelight of the living room. She could see the large form of the orc in front of the hearth, chest rising and falling rhythmically in sleep. Could she make it past him to the door without waking him? She had to try. Despite all his protests the sprite still believed deep down that he meant her harm of one sort or another. He was an orc, a killer. Gods only knew how many of her kind he'd slaughtered in cold blood. While Fennix didn't fancy the solitary life she lived, she loved life enough to not give herself willingly to the wolf.

Very carefully she eased herself through the doorway, taking slow and deliberate steps on bare feet. The room felt much smaller with Grimm around and she had to get much closer than she would have liked because he took up so much space. She tiptoed past the orc, pausing briefly when his breathing became uneven, holding her own breath until it was safe to move on. When she felt it was safe Fennix turned her back, bee lining for the door, until suddenly something wrapped around her ankle. She screamed and spun around but with his fist clasped so tightly the momentum tripped her up and she stumbled and fell on her rump. Grimm was on her in a heartbeat, straddling her body and pinning her wrists to the cold wood floor.

"Get off of me!" Fennix squeaked, kicking her legs fiercely.

The orc clenched his knees together to keep her legs still but that didn't stop her struggles. She wasn't going to surrender like some weakling and invite death.

"What are you even doing up?" she hissed angrily.

"How am I supposed to sleep with your pushing whatever you put in front of your door out of the way?"

Fennix silently cursed herself for having been so foolish. As quiet as she thought she'd been the orc was used to sleeping and hunting in the wilds and would accustomed to being roused at the slightest of noises.

"Oh get off me." she bucked her body against him trying to free herself.

"If you keep wiggling like that," Grimm growled, "I'll be forced to do something about it."

She could feel his desire as he lowered himself a bit, pressing his chest against her breasts. Fennix drew in a sharp breath as her body stiffened before going completely limp.

"You wouldn't dare."

Though her words sounded fierce she was not at all convinced of this when their eyes met. The orcs smile chilled her to the bone and a shudder washed over her body like a wave.

"You're right little bird, I wouldn't dare." Fennix's breath caught in her chest, yet again surprised by his conviction. "I would never harm you."

But it doesn't mean I wasn't dreaming of taking you on that lily pad with the sun warming my back as I warmed you with my cock, he thought.

"Let me go." came her weak demand.

"Are you going to stop this foolishness?"

"Is it so foolish to flee a killer?" the sprite retorted, wriggling her wrists free and putting her hands to his chest to give herself some breathing room.

Grimm had known it would take some time for her to trust him but still it was disheartening. How was he going to protect his sprite while having to chase her down?

"No but in these strange times you must reevaluate who you thought your enemy was."

Since the day of her birth the orcs and goblins had been her demons. The overlord, a hideous goblin, had risen to power and made it his life's work to wipe them off the earth. And after what had happened to her mother how was she supposed to believe that this orc had suddenly changed his ways?

"My enemy was predetermined when an orc attack killed my mother, with me still in her womb." Fennix whispered unintentionally. "The only reason I'm alive is because of my ability to heal. Get. Off. Me." her words ended in a growl.

Grimm was admittedly taken aback by the revelation, not only that it had happened but that she'd actually told _him_. She could have told him to go to hell, could have said anything but she hadn't, Fennix had told him her story. Whether she knew it or not she had begun their bond. Humbled, the orc relented and helped her to her feet as he stood.

"Go push your dresser in front of the door and get some rest, we leave at first light."

Grimm gave his beautiful sprite a little wink as she stormed off. In reply she scowled and slammed the door behind herself. What was she going to do? As tumultuous as life had been for her people Fennix had never really had a chance to form real relationships. Sprites disappeared all the time never to be heard from again. She'd learned to care for herself early on and to trust only herself and her instincts. There had been close calls before, one escape by the skin of her teeth, but this was unprecedented. Was this orc to be trusted and if so, was she capable of it?


	4. Chapter 4

"Come now Fennix," he called, slamming his palm against the door, "you know I can easily break this down."

Fennix leaned back against the wall where she sat on floor in the spot the bed had been. Grimm would get in, they both knew it, but she was determined to make things as difficult as possible for him. She didn't bother answering, hadn't said a word for quite some time as he'd worked to coax her out. Sleep hadn't come to the sprite last night after their close encounter and then working to push everything in her room in front of the door, which had left a lot of time to think. Her conclusion was not spend a moment longer trying to decide if Grimm's word was true. It wasn't.

"Have it your way."

Fennix winced at the first assault on her door which shook the wall and pushed the bed frame back a few inches. Good gods he was impossibly strong. The second hit splintered the door frame and shoved the bed into the wall behind. The third and final thrust the dresser into the bed frame, cracking the side rail in two and pushing them both out of his way. And then a victorious and slightly smug looking orc darkened her door. Easily had been a grandiose understatement.

"Are you ready?"

It was like heaven to see an emerald fire lighting up his sprites eyes as she glared at him from across the room. She didn't look at all frightened, instead all stubbornness and determination, which he enjoyed even if it was all aimed at undermining him.

No reply.

"I see you packed a bag." he continued, immediately suspicious.

Grimm crossed the room in two large steps, scooped the bag up and began rifling through it. Giving her a disapproving look he tossed out a large dagger, which she ignored. He earned a disapproving look of his own however when he plucked out a pair of her small clothes, eyes lingering over them.

"Two daggers?" the orc tossed the second aside with a sigh. "Have you ever even used these?"

Fennix hadn't, not a once and rarely even carried them. Weapons of any kind just felt wrong held in her palm against the healing crystal. She wasn't even sure that if she did use one that she wouldn't just drop it directly after and crumble to her innate need to heal. Grimm smiled with amusement when she didn't answer, after ignoring the hand he'd extended and slung the bag over his broad shoulder. He squatted down to Fennix's level, much closer than he knew she'd be comfortable with and waited until she finally looked up.

"You do know that I'd love nothing more than grabbing you and tossing you over my shoulder, right?"

Her determination waned for just a split second before she straightened her back and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." she lied.

Fennix was afraid, more afraid than she'd ever been. The giant orc before her held her life in the balance. She wasn't afraid of death, it had been lurking around every corner her entire life. It was what would happen before death that she was afraid of and how long it would be drug out.

"I look forward to the day that that's true."

He couldn't help himself, before he'd even thought it through Grimm slid his strong hand behind her neck and pulled his sprite in for a soft kiss. Fennix squeaked in protest and gave him a good shove to pry him from her sweet lips. Grimm let out a low growl sending visible shivers of fear up her spine and immediately regretted it. There he went scaring his little sprite...again.

"Are you ready?"

He didn't wait for Fennix to reply however and tugged to her feet and over his shoulder in one swift motion. She kicked and protested, cursing him vilely but Grimm barely noticed as they emerged into the hazy morning sun. His thoughts were on the road ahead, the path to take, and the dangers that would be lurking there. Her eyes glanced fleetingly at her little hut over the orcs shoulder as he set off towards the treeline, knowing she may never see her home again. It wasn't the first but it would likely be the last, her final abode would be a cage or a cell, if she was lucky enough to live that long. The sprite had always known their race as killers but for the first time wondered why. The goblins animosity made some sense, their magic was not as strong and they made it known that they were power hungry. The woodland creatures were a threat to them. What had they done so wrong that the orcs wanted them dead as well though? The orcs weren't interested in magic and didn't seem to seek worldly domination. Were they just that blood thirsty?

By the time they made it to the opposite side of the pond Fennix was exhausted and had ceased to struggle. It was useless anyway she thought with a grim sigh. She allowed her body to go limp over his shoulder but her stomach quickly began aching.

"Put me down." she demanded dejectedly. "Please." she added when Grimm didn't respond.

Fennix was drained, physically and mentally and after being slung over his shoulder was ready to vomit. There was no strength left in her muscles and to regain it she would either need to sleep or make contact with the earth to borrow its power. Walking would allow the gems on the soles of her feet to gather something at least.

She would have liked to think she was out of ideas but truly hadn't had any good ones to begin with. How did you escape a man that was larger, faster and a hunter? He was as determined to keep her as she was to get away, the overlord must truly have offered him a great reward. Fennix was normally good at thinking on her feet and finding ways to dodge and escape but his invasion had left her feeling helpless. The orc had found her home when no one else had for the three years after she'd taken the abandoned cottage over.

Grimm halted and gently set the sprite on her bare feet, taking hold of her elbow just in case.

"My boar is several miles due north." he nodded in that direction over her head. "I don't want to have to chase you in any other direction."

The orc didn't want to chase her in any direction really, the longer they were exposed the greater danger she was in. Nor did he want to kill any of his fellow orcs but he would do whatever it took to protect Fennix. Grimm couldn't rightly figure out how he knew with such certainty that she was his mate and was relying on blind faith that his heart knew its business well. His mother, were she still alive, would just have smiled and nodded knowing she'd always been right about her son; as fierce a lover as he was a killer.

"Well you either let me walk or I'm going to vomit down your back." she offered, tears welling up in her large, round eyes.

When they locked eyes Grimm could feel how tired his sprite was, not defeated as he didn't think she could ever be defeated, but on hiatus. He knew very little of how they gathered their power, only that it came from the jewels on their hands and feet. Some of them had gems on their foreheads instead that were able to gather thoughts. They had been deemed the highest threat by the overlord however and had therefore been hunted initially with a greater ferocity so very little of them were left. Those sprites had actually scared him a little, feeding his thoughts back to him in the heat of battle, worming their way into his mind. He had been pleased with those kills but for the first time he felt a little guilty about cutting them down.

Feeling decently assured that Fennix wasn't going to run the orc nodded his consent, though his hand still hovered by her elbow as they walked. Grimm had to slow his steps to allow her to keep up, her legs being much shorter as her head only reached the bottom of his shoulder. Despite the situation he tried to be patient not wanting to push her any further than he already had. Thinking of his little sprite suffering made him feel even weaker than he had on the brink of death, in a different sort of way though.


	5. Chapter 5

Fennix swatted angrily at the orcs hands when he put them on her rump to boost her onto his mammoth stallion.

"Don't touch…" her heated words turned into a small shriek when she fell backwards off the stirrup, arms flailing.

Grimm caught her easily, putting both hands around her petite waist and setting her in the saddle. He hastily climbed up and situated himself behind her before the sprite got any ideas of trying to ride off and leave him behind. The small glimpse of the pout on her lips made him smile before she sharply turned away with a hmmmppf. Fennix gave him one last look with narrowed eyes as her captor snapped the reins on his pale green mount and they started off. After regaining some energy she was feeling more like her feisty self and wasn't about to let the orc manhandle her.

"Why do orcs hunt us?" Fennix asked after a silence that had spanned nearly all morning. Though Grimm had sort of wanted to talk, this was not what he'd had in mind.

If Fennix was going to die she at least wanted a better understanding of why. Perhaps knowing why would help ease the the confusion that had plagued her since she'd been old enough to understand her peoples plight. Were the orcs more then bloodthirsty warmongers? Grimm's mouth dropped open at the sincerity of her question. It hadn't been hostile or accusatory, more curious, showing the depth of her intelligence. What the hell was he going to say? More importantly what was his little bird looking for? He was very hesitant to widen the gap between them any further. The orc took a deep, steadying breath and like the man he was answered with truth.

"I wish I had something good and decent to tell you Fennix but I do not. Somewhere along the line my people decided that we were mercenaries and that's how I've grown up. I am a hunter through and through. It was nothing personal against your people when they offered us a price on your heads."

That's how he had been up until Fennix, she had almost literally thrust a conscience into him along with her life force.

"Nothing personal? Nothing personal?! You're murdering innocents!" Fennix exclaimed, turning slightly to favor him with a hateful look. "Let me down!" she demanded, beginning to squirm and push at his arm.

He was just a killer, there was no more to it and to say that it was nothing personal against her people? How dare he? Of course it was personal, it was everything to Fennix! She wanted no part of herself touching him or being anywhere near the bastard and began protesting loudly when he hadn't responded to her demand. She gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs and was rewarded with a grunt of pain. When his hand retracted to the pain automatically she swept her leg over the front and leapt from the saddle without another thought.

"Fennix, get back here!" he growled, jumping from his mount before it had even fully stopped, as she angrily stormed off.

Where the fuck was she going? Didn't she realize how dangerous it was? Grimm took off after his sprite at a run, eyes scanning the forest around them warily. Did he bring out the worst in her temper or had she really just survived so long on luck? He was starting to doubt his earlier assumption. She didn't turn back, of course, but moved even faster after realizing he was in pursuit.

Nothing personal, Fennix huffed under her breath, but beneath the anger she felt that same aching hurt she'd felt earlier after realizing it was he who'd come after her. She didn't run knowing he'd easily catch her anyway but more so to "prove" the point that she wasn't afraid of him. Something she refused to admit even to herself was a lie. The orc quickly overtook her, grabbing her by the elbow and spinning her around to face him.

"Let go of me you bastard!" his sprite demanded venomously, digging at his hand with her free one.

Though she tried to mask it her eyes were dewy with tears. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him trying to quelch her struggles, but it seemed only to have the opposite effect.

"Fennix just relax, please."

She began beating his chest with her fists so Grimm wrapped both arms around Fennix, pinning her arms to her body. In reply she struggled even more fiercely, kicking him in knee and shin for all she was worth. But suddenly there was a light, albeit cold chuckling behind Grimm and they both froze. He quickly set her down, keeping an arm out to make sure she stayed behind him as he spun to meet their guest.

When he met the eyes of his fellow orc, Mace, he wasn't sure if he was more annoyed or apprehensive. This would be very difficult to explain away, by all rights Fennix should already have been dead. There would be absolutely reason for him to be wrestling with a sprite in the middle of Hanable Forest, not when he carried a war axe and a blade.

"What did I walk into?" Mace looked far more amused than Grimm cared for, and especially disliked the way he was eyeing the sprite as he rubbed his palms together. He would have liked nothing more than to wipe his grin off...with his fist.

Mace was an extremely brutal orc, one that made Grimm look like a puppy dog, and sometimes violated the women before killing them. It was detestful and just one of the reasons why Grimm hunted alone. Though the killings had been impersonal there was still standards a warrior should hold himself to.

"Something that is none of your concern." he said firmly and crossed his arms over his chest to display that he had no intention of revealing more.

Behind him Fennix had pressed herself to his back, fists wrapped around the fabric of his shirt. Unconsciously his chest puffed out a little, proud that his little bird seemed to realize that he was indeed going to protect her. Mace was unimpressed and stood firm.

"Tell me that's not a woodland woman clinging to you brother."

No matter how vile his fellow orc was, Grimm had no desire to kill him. Still, his hand was ready to reach for his axe, muscles tensing in preparation. Mace would never understand and would be loathe to leave the scene with her alive. Even if the sprite saved his life Grimm doubted Mace would change his ways.

"She is also none of your concern _friend._"

Fennix closed her eyes, her body trembling in fear as the two orcs faced off. She could tell from the tone of their voices that the two knew but did not like one another. All she could do was pray Grimm was true to his word but all she could think of were his words, nothing personal, about their deaths.

"Perhaps we could share her." he suggested, wagging his brows, partly to get a rise and partly because she was quite desirable.

Grimm growled angrily in reply and sneered, revealing one great-tooth.

"Or does she _mean _something to you?"

"I think we'll be going now before anything regrettable happens." his hand slid just a bit closer to his meticulously sharpened axe in warning.

Mace tilted his head at his comrade, bewildered by the way he protected the woodland creature. They were lower than low, the women only good for a fuck before he killed them, not even worth a second thought. He wasn't sure how to take this blatant betrayal from Grimm. Should he kill him or let him go? He'd never really liked the man, had always thought him somewhat weak. The odd display sort of amused him however, he would have to think it over.

Fennix jumped when Grimm reached back and took her hand, gently pulling her around to his side. Was he going to 'share' her as the other beast had suggested? But no, no he'd said they were leaving. Oh gods, her heart was thumping so madly she felt like she was going to pass out. Her body quaked with terror as he began leading her away, back the way they'd come. The second orc growled at Fennix when her eyes flicked up for just a brief moment to meet his blood-red orbs and she could almost see the lives he'd taken in them. Grimm squeezed her hand reassuringly, making sure that his sprite was mostly blocked by his body as they passed Mace, just in case he tried anything. There was no doubt in his mind that they would meet again and it wouldn't go so smoothly, though he didn't know why it had this time. What he did know was that they needed to get far away and quickly.

Fennix didn't protest his touch when Grimm practically threw her into the saddle, she was just so bloody relieved to be back. She didn't breathe a sigh of relief however until he was mounted and spurring the powerful boar on. The sprite still wasn't quite sure what had transpired between the two orcs behind their sparse words but there was definitely a history between them. Had Grimm been taking her to the overlord though wouldn't the other one have known? There'd been no mention of it from either man however, Grimm hadn't even used it as an excuse. Had he been telling her the truth all along? Had it truly become _personal _to him? No, there must have been more to it, it was just too fantastical to believe that this orc had just swooped in to protect her just because she'd saved his life...right?

"Are you alright?" Grimm asked quietly.

He wanted to put a comforting arm around his sprite but thought better of it, and not just because of the rapid tempo of their mount. Though her body was still trembling from the close call he knew he was the last person she'd want comfort from.

"I'm sorry that I ran off, it was...I'm sorry." Fennix struggled to swallow her pride.

She couldn't help but feel responsible for that encounter after running off like a bloody fool. If she'd died it would have been her own fault, not Grimm's. It was all she could think of since they'd made good their escape, hanging on her shoulders like a wet shroud.

Her words were so quiet that Grimm wasn't sure he'd heard them correctly. After what he'd said Fennix was apologizing? When her head bowed he could stand it no longer and took the reins in one hand, sliding the other around her waist and squeezing.

"It's not your fault my...Fennix. I'm also sorry for ummm for upsetting you. No one has ever accused me of being a good man." He was surprised when his touch didn't seem to alarm her in anyway but genuinely shocked when his sprite didn't push him away. She would have for sure had he finished his statement...love. His love didn't reply, just nodded and touched his hand ever so slightly. Gods be good if his heart didn't soar a full mile.


	6. Chapter 6

They came upon the little shack just before nightfall; a crudely built thing out in the middle of nowhere, roof partially collapsed. It was better than no shelter at all though, Grimm decided. He wasn't sure how used to sleeping in the elements Fennix was and though she could self heal he was still loathe to risk sickening her. He halted his nameless mount right by the door, eyes scanning the surroundings warily. They'd ridden hard for a good long time, then walked the boar for even longer but he was a cautious man. Even if Mace hadn't caught up with them there were endless other dangers to be contended with.

Beyond exhausted Fennix almost welcomed the orcs help as he put his strong hands to her waist once more and set her on her feet. She'd been too tense to eat a single bite of the supplies Grimm had brought and of course there had been no time to stop and gather energy.

"Why don't you go inside while I gather some firewood?" the orc suggested and passed her his cloak, noticing how she rubbed her arms to warm herself.

Fennix nodded and made her way inside taking one last look at the orc as he tied his boar to a tree branch. Was he sending her inside to make sure she didn't wander off or was he trying to be a good "mate" of sorts? Good gods, had she just called him a good mate? Don't go off half cock just because he may or may not have protected me, she thought bitterly. He had protected her though, she reluctantly admitted to herself, but why?

Grimm felt like a fool when he entered with his armful of firewood and thought how nice it would be to return home to Fennix like that every eve. Gods he was getting carried away. She was sitting in front of the hearth wrapped in his over-sized cloak, already half asleep and he would have liked nothing more than to carry her off to bed. Fennix started a bit, head whipping up when a thump came from close by.

"Sorry." Grimm said softly as he piled wood in the hearth.

She nodded in reply as he began working with a piece of flint, wondering at the great beast before her. There was just a splash of light drifting in through the open door casting him in a golden hue and he looked...safe. But the orc wasn't safe, she kept telling herself, he was a killer who simply claimed to be reformed. Fennix's mind ached from the thoughts bouncing back and forth inside it that refused to be pinned down. Had he saved her or had it been a ruse to get her to trust him? It had seemed real enough, especially the anger coming from the second orc, but she knew little about their kind. Even elves, who showed very little emotion, were easier for her to read. Fennix had learned to tune into the changes in their voices, the small nuances and undertones to know if they were pleased because smiles were quite rare.

Grimm looked up from his work and met his sprite's gaze before she quickly looked away with a blush. Had she been watching him? He looked back down to his work, waited and looked back up only to catch her eyes again as he'd hoped. He couldn't read the look though, whatever she'd been thinking was well masked.

"I can read a man from a mile away, know what he'll do, what he's thinking but for the life of me I cannot read your sweet face." Despite herself Fennix blushed again and studied her lap. "What are you thinking little bird?"

"That I can't read you either."

Grimm seemed surprised by her forthrightness and gave a half grin. There finally came a spark and the orc fed it little pieces of wood until it became a small flame, gently blowing on it.

"I've been naught less than honest."

"Your honesty is vague." Fennix replied, wobbling her head. "And is difficult to believe you're being honest. I don't even know your name."

Grimm was a proud man and though he understood her distrust it still gouged his ego. The orc was still confident however that his sprite's trust could be earned and he was determined to do it. He reached out with his rough hand and covered hers. Fennix flinched as if she thought he'd been about to harm her but didn't pull her hand away.

"Grimm. I'll do whatever needs must to earn your trust Fennix."

"But why?" she demanded, searching his bottomless eyes. "Do you feel indebted to me?"

Grimm pursed his lips for a moment, thoughtful.

"Not in the way you might think." he breathed and gently squeezed Fennix's shaky hand. "I would not have gone these lengths for just anyone."

He wanted to say it, tell Fennix he loved her but he'd never been so afraid of anything in his life as he was of being rejected by her.

"I'm still not sure that I believe you but playing along...Had I not saved your life Grimm." gods he loved the way she said his name. "and you'd come upon me like any other prey would we still be here?" she challenged, eyes glowing as if they harbored the rays the sun had abandoned.

There was no doubt in his stubborn ass mind and he grinned.

"No." but before her frown could manifest, "we'd be home already."


	7. Chapter 7

Fennix groaned in annoyance at the pain in her hip and pushed at it through the last threads of sleep. When her fingers caressed sleek metal and a sharp pain ripped through them she cursed loudly and snapped upright, plucking herself from Grimm's arms. She stared at him wide-eyed as he hopped up to a crouch, the axe wearing her blood already in his hands, fingers already forgotten. Fennix was horrified, mortified to have been in his arms, how had that happened? They'd been feet apart when they'd gone to sleep! The orc hopped once more to his feet, eyes feverishly scanning the dilapidated cabin for signs of trouble. Seeing nothing he turned back to his little bird, sharp eyes narrowing in on the blood dripping from her fingers. Even before he'd replaced his axe and grabbed her hand however it was already healing.

"Gods I'm sorry Fennix." he gently clutched her wrist with one hand and wiped the drying blood off on his shirt with the other, looking contrite.

"You were...we were…" she stuttered, pointing at the ground where they had lain... together.

Grimm's eyes followed her finger to the dirty floor boards in confusion, brows raised before slowly turning back them back to her.

"What?"

Fennix couldn't even speak the words she was so embarrassed. She'd never been that close to a man - ever, and to have been that close to the orc that had accosted her? She didn't even know how to feel, especially since she'd slept so well.

"Nothing." the sprite said quietly, avoiding his all knowing eyes. "You should cover your axe at night, that's all."

Fennix had been painfully torn last night. Should she try to run or was he safer than the other dangers awaiting her? Could she even get past the adept orc warrior? She wasn't sure if Grimm was safer or not but getting past him would have been rather difficult. She'd been in and out of sleep all night and each time she woke he'd either been awake or sleeping very lightly. Had the sprite tried to sneak off she likely would have failed and knew it well. The helpless feeling it left her with was rather sobering. The wilds she had worked so hard at would do her no good with Grimm around.

The warrior squinted, admittedly confused by Fennix's behavior, there was nothing more than his abandoned cloak. But there she was, cheeks and pointy little ears as red as a tomato and he wondered if she was more angry at him about the wound than scared; not that he wanted either of those things.

"I will." he promised, disappointed when she took her hand back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Fennix's voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat hoping Grimm hadn't noticed.

He gave her a strange look but didn't mention it.

"We should be going." he said, already steering her towards the door.

At this pace it would take them three perhaps four rotations to reach his home but he was beginning to wonder if it was far enough away. No one from his former clan knew where he resided but finding him wouldn't be impossible for the expert hunters his people were. Grimm retrieved his boar from where it was rubbing its sharp tusks against the base of a tree and led it back to Fennix.

"Shall we?" he moved to grab her waist but Fennix backed away with a frown.

"How can I convince you to take me home?" she begged, panic seizing her. She'd thought about the overlord and the second orc and all the ghosts in the night but now they were real again and she could avoid them no longer. There were so many ifs and buts and whys her head was reeling with them. "Is he offering you riches?" What was the price of her life? It was just too impossibly perfect to believe this strong warrior had just swept in to save her.

Grimm sighed. He'd thought perhaps they'd gotten somewhere last night but clearly that wasn't the case. How was he going to get his little bird to trust him without saying the fucking words? He wasn't...brave enough.

"I am taking you home Fennix. Nowhere else, not to any_one _else."

"Take me home then, to my home please."

The orc smiled slyly and snatched her before she could avoid his grasp again.

"The gods could freeze this land over and still be hard pressed to change my mind little bird."

"You have no right to assume control of my life." the sprite growled, feeling anger overriding her fear.

"That is a matter of opinion." he argued, gently but firmly setting her in the saddle with a sort of finality and mounting behind her. When Fennix realized they were mates she would understand. Until then he would have to suffer her intolerably charming scowls.

Grimm had no bloody right to keep her, _if _that's what he was even doing! She'd find a way out of his grasp. There _had _to be some woodland brethren willing to take Fennix in, even if just to hide for a day. He snapped the reins and the boar obediently took off at a trot, its large hooves crushing the vegetation beneath. It was a beautiful day by all accounts, warm and bright, not a cloud in the sky and still Fennix felt cold inside.

"Are you hungry?" Grimm asked, taking both reins in one hand and fishing out the sack of food from the saddle bag.

She shook her head but that wouldn't do so the orc dangled it in front of her face until Fennix relented and took the sack. When she accepted the stupid bag, the scent of cheese and jerky reached her nose and her stomach growled on cue. Relenting, she fished out two hunks of cheese, handing one to the orc and starting to nibble on the other.

"Where do you live?" the sprite asked congenially.

Grimm could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't asking for sake of conversation but trying to gather information. It was smart and he enjoyed it but it wouldn't help her. Even if Fennix did slip away he'd find her anywhere.

"The closest town is Avantia but that's about two rotations away from where I live."

Fennix finished the cheese and pulled out some jerky breaking it in half to share, despite the situation it just seemed natural.

"How far away is it from here?"

"Three or four rotations."

He took the jerky she offered with a small grin and maybe it was his imagination but it tasted better than ever before. It touched him that despite her fear and the fact that he'd accosted her Fennix would still show him kindness. Though he was proud of being an orc they were rather cold as a whole and he had been no exception. Ironically the coldness that had caused him to leave the village would now benefit his warm sprite.


	8. Chapter 8

Grimm gently slipped an arm around Fennix to keep her from falling as she slumped back against his chest sound asleep. The moon was full above them but still he pressed on knowing that the search radius was ever widening and it weighed on his mind. He would need to find shelter soon if for nothing else than to rest his weary boar. The poor thing had been carrying them since sun up with only a few measly rests. Fennix's eyes fluttered open and her heart skipped a beat when she realized that she was lying against the orc with his arm was supporting her. Her first reaction was to move away, horrified that she was taking comfort from him, but gods she was so tired and Grimm was so warm.

"Relax." he whispered, feeling her body tense up.

Giving up on it Fennix swung her leg over so that she was sitting side saddle and leaned into his warmth, head nestled in the core of his chest. Grimm wrapped his arm more securely around his sprite and sighed contentedly. She would probably hate him again in the morn but this moment would make it worth all it.

Grimm trudged on for another hour, until he could barely keep his eyes open. There was a small ledge under a rock formation that looked dry and would provide shelter from the wind if nothing else. Beside it was a small pond so he left their mount beside it knowing that it was loyal and wouldn't wander off. Boars were strange creatures, big and brutish like orcs, but where most animals seemed aloof, they seemed attached to their masters. Grimm dismounted and carefully slid Fennix into his arms, cradling her. His sprite's eyes fluttered slightly and she made a discontented 'mmmmm' sound as he carried her but didn't wake. When he reached the nook the orc spread his cloak out as best he could and laid her down. Fennix looked like an angel in sleep, her face peaceful, framed by her disheveled curls. He was careful not to disturb her as he laid down at her side, wrapping the cloak around her like a blanket and then his arm. As an afterthought he turned the blade of his axe around before drifting off into a light sleep.

Grimm was quite used to the sound of his boar squealing him awake but when he heard a shriek on top of it he was on his feet in a heartbeat and ready for a fight. Axe in hand, the first thing he noticed was that Fennix was no longer by his side. There came another squeal and the warrior spun around towards the pond, heart thumping. What he saw however made it stop for a long suffocating moment; water splashing, Fennix crouched down several feet into the water and the boar above her, its wet tusks raised and glistening.

"Fennix!" he bellowed, already running towards her and fully prepared to slay the beast if he had to.

Fennix's eyes widened in fear when she saw the orc running for them axe in hand and for a blind moment thought he was coming for her. He was yelling but she couldn't understand what. She stumbled backwards in a panic, landing on her ass before realizing he was coming for the boar, thinking it was attacking her. Fennix leapt to her feet screaming "No!" with her arms out before her.

The boar froze in uncertainty as they both watched Grimm skid to an abrupt halt in the loose soil beside the water. The sprite let out the deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"He's not hurting me." she said softly, taking a step closer.

It took him some time to fully grasp what was happening as he stared at his sprite. He let the axe fall and bent over, hands on his knees.

"Grimm?" his sprite said his name softly and waded closer, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. "Grimm are you alright?"

He looked up to meet Fennix's concerned eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Bathing?" He asked, noticing for the first time that she was stripped down to her small clothes. Fennix nodded, brows creased. "Fucking fuck...I thought he was trying to kill you."

"I'm sorry. He startled me at first but then he started playing and splashing."

The boar splashed her again as if in agreement and she smiled reassuringly at the very paled orc. Fennix didn't quite know how to feel as she observed Grimm's state. He looked genuinely disturbed by the misunderstanding, his brow covered in a fine sheen of sweat and breathing heavily. He'd been ready to kill his own boar just to save her, there'd been no hesitation at all. Even though she could heal and likely would have survived an attack, Grimm hadn't been willing to risk it. Losing your mount in the middle of nowhere could be a death sentence even for someone as strong as Grimm. The thought or rather the feeling of bewildered belief fell over Fennix like a blanket, that he truly did care and a sensation of numb warmth engulfed her body.

When the feeling of weakness passed, Grimm rose back to his full height and just stared down at his little bird. He wanted to hold her and badly but hesitated because of the fearful look in her eyes. She must have thought he'd been coming for her. Gods, he'd done it again. Why couldn't he just get it together?!

"You, you were going to…" she breathed but trailed off as the numbness spread to her mind.

"No, no I wasn't going to hurt you." he argued, wide eyed.

But suddenly Fennix threw her arms around his middle and squeezed. Before he could even hug her back though she ducked away. All the orc could do was sigh and watch her scurry back into her clothes wishing he'd been a few seconds faster.

She held her hand out as to the boar as Grimm gathered his things and the animal nuzzled its snout into her palm affectionately. He smiled, thinking now she has two beasts eating out of the palm of her hand. He still couldn't believe it had been playing with her in the water. The beast had been his companion for near ten years and hadn't once displayed any type of playfulness. Grimm couldn't blame it though, given the chance he would have done the same.

"What's its name?" the sprite asked, eyelids fluttering in the bright morning sun.

"We don't normally name them." it had always seemed normal to Grimm, childish almost to do so, but under her soft scrutiny it seemed cold.

"We must think of something suitable for you." she purred, rubbing the tuft of scruffy hair on its head. The boar oinked like a youngling, pushing its head against her hand more firmly.

"So here's the question." he began, checking their mounts saddle. "Are we going to argue again today or are you going to nicely let me put you up there?"

Her first thought was to argue that she still wanted to go home but if Grimm was true and she suddenly believed that he was, her home was in the search radius. The whole reason she'd settled there was the fact that it had been so far removed. If she returned it wouldn't be for long.

Fennix rolled her large doe eyes over her shoulder at the orc.

"I'm perfectly capable of climbing up on my own."


End file.
